


exploring spooky places

by Kami_Nader



Series: klancetober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Spirit or Demons Possession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Исследуя жуткие места, можно вернуться совсем другим человеком.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klancetober 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828945
Kudos: 1





	exploring spooky places

Ханк говорил, что это была плохая идея. И, пожалуй, впервые за долгое время Лэнс думает, что нужно было послушать друга. Однако сам Макклейн и затеял этот чертов спор. И где он теперь? Крадётся по тёмному длинному коридору, и искренне пытается унять дрожь в руках, чтобы по дребезжащему свету фонаря чертов Кит Когане не догадался, что ему страшно. Сам малетоголовый шагает абсолютно спокойно, словно они не в закрытой тридцать лет назад дурке, а на прогулке в Дисней Лэнде. У Кита на лице скука с примесью раздражения мол, что они тут забыли вообще, дурацкий спор, дурацкий Лэнс, со своей тягой к соперничеству в дебильных вещах типа теста на храбрость. Макклейна такое отношение бесит, а потому он расправляет плечи и ускоряет шаг, обгоняя Когане.

\- Эй, спокойнее, - окликает друга Кит, - не потеряйся.  
\- Агааа, боишься остаться один в этих жутких коридорах? - хмыкает Лэнс, оборачиваясь к парню и самодовольно хмыкая, - Что такое? Наш малетоголовый малыш не такой смелый, когда он один?  
\- Макклейн, я боюсь лишь того, что если ты потеряешься, мне придётся потратить кучу времени, чтобы найти тебя, а это самая бесполезная трата времени, помимо того, что мы шатаемся здесь.

Лэнс фыркает и резко отворачивается, чтобы оставить Кита позади в темноте (фонарик-то только у Макклейна), заставляя того бежать к нему на свет. Однако половицы под ногами издают жутко громкий треск. Лэнс вскрикивает, луч фонаря хаотично мечется в воздухе, пока сам фонарь не падает на пол и откатывается куда-то в сторону. Лэнс висит на краю огромной дыры в полу, а Кит крепко, до боли, держит его за руку на весу. У Макклейна пульс бьёт в ушах так громко, а сердце готово выбить грудную клетку. Парень совсем не слышит, что говорит ему приятель, но на автомате подтягивается, помогая вытащить себя. Кит гладит друга по плечу, зовёт его и видит остекленевший взгляд куда-то сквозь Когане. Испугался. Ну конечно он испугался. Кит осторожно притягивает к себе Макклейна. Ласково хлопает по спине и говорит про то, что всё в порядке. Лэнс нервно хихикает в ответ, бросая какую-то колкость. Кит хочет засмеяться, но смех застревает где-то в горле, и изо рта вырывается лишь задушенный хрип. Из дыры в полу, два огромных желтых глаза смотрят прямо на него. Когане отталкивает Лэнса себе за спину и наклоняется к проёму в полу, пытаясь что-то разглядеть. Лэнс озадачено всматривается в чужую напряженную спину и стиснутые кулаки.

\- Приятель? - Макклейн дотрагивается до плеча друга, слегка сжимая его, - Всё в порядке.  
\- Да, - каким-то осипшим голос отвечает Когане, пряча взгляд и отворачиваясь, - Знаешь... пойдем отсюда, а?  
\- ХА! Признаешь, что ты струсил, да? - Лэнс вскакивает на ноги и победно трясет кулаком в воздухе. - Признаешь, что я выиграл, да?  
\- В этот раз, - криво и совсем не типично для себя усмехается Кит, и тянет парня за руку подальше от провала. Макклейн удивлённо отмечает крепкую хватку на своём запястье, которая не ослабевает, даже когда они приближаются к выходу из жуткого здания.  
\- Кит, мне больно, - тихо бормочет Лэнс, пытаясь вырвать свою руку из чужих пальцев. Но внезапно, Когане оборачивается и резко дёргает парня на себя. Макклейн удивлённо хрипит в чужие губы, упирается ладонями в грудь Кита, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Однако Когане оказывается, пожалуй, даже через чур сильным. У Лэнса заканчивается воздух в легких, а от глубины и горячности поцелуя подгибаются колени. С влажным звуком Кит отрывается от губ Макклейна и облизывается.  
\- Вкусный, - усмехается Кит и наклоняется к уху приятеля, - позже я попробую еще.

До самого дома Лэнс Макклейн пребывает в состоянии шока и ужаса. Сердце заходится и дыхание всё никак не может прийти в норму. Парень чувствует себя жертвой загнанной в угол хищником. Это же просто грёбаный Когане, что на него нашло? Сердце, немедленно успокойся! Кит останавливает машину прямо напротив дома Макклейна, и тот пулей выскакивает из потрёпанного форда, оставляя Кита в этой гнетущей тишине одного. Лэнс запирается на все замки и тихо сползает на пол, чувствуя тепло и тяжесть в тесных джинсах. Когане же смотрит внимательно и ждёт пока в окне на втором этаже зажжётся свет. Внезапно руки Кита дёргаются в попытке открыть дверцу машины, но тут же замирают.

\- Тише, парень, тише, - говорит Кит, жёлтыми глазами глядя в зеркало заднего вида, - Тебе повезло, что он понравился мне так же, как и тебе. Давай поможем друг другу. Ты мне - свободу. Я тебе - твоего милого дружочка.


End file.
